Bombed
by felix-felicis33
Summary: When bombers attack Kurt and Blaine's home town will everything be the same?  Pretty crappy summary, sorry.  Two-shot. World War II setting. Klaine.  Reviews are much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

"Blaine, take these and put them in the shelter, go on!"

I sighed and took the large package of food from my mother. Why she was getting all worked up and insisting we stock up the bomb shelter I don't know. The skies had been empty of fighter jets for days now. She seemed to take this as an ominous sign.

I shouldered open the heavy metal door and trudged into the slightly damp smelling bomb shelter. Four bunks lined the walls already covered in stiff white sheets and thick wool blankets. Stacks of food filled the groaning wooden shelves and bottles of water stood in neat uniform rows along the grey concrete floor. Two handheld lamps, one at either end of the shelter, sat winking at me in the sudden burst of sunlight that followed me in through the door. The sound of my footsteps echoed off the high bare walls adding to the empty feel of the shelter. I slid the package underneath the lowest food-packed shelf before straightening up and hurrying out of the shelter as quickly as possible. I didn't like to be in there. It made me think of unpleasant things that I would rather not picture.

I heard my boyfriend calling for me as I climbed the steps leading out of the shelter. He came running at me out of nowhere, flinging his arms around me, his styled hair catching the sunlight. I grinned down at his laughing eyes and wide smile.

"Kurt." I greeted him.

He just continued to smile and dragged me off to the local park so we could sit and enjoy the warm day.

When Kurt's lips moved away from mine, I couldn't help the small whine that escaped.

"Blaine, look!"

I spun round and squinted up in the direction Kurt was pointing, shielding my eyes from the glare of the midday sun. I couldn't see anything so I was obviously looking in the wrong direction but I could hear them and that was enough. The bombers.

"Let's go, Kurt." I grabbed his hand, trying to act calm despite the fact that fear was bubbling up inside me, flaring up like a flame taken to fuel. My fear was reflected in Kurt's wide blue eyes as we sprinted out of the park.

The humming became a droning as we rounded the corner of my street. Dogs barked, people shouted and birds screeched. Everyone knew what was coming. The only warning had been the increasingly loudening roar of plane's engines and it was enough only for the prepared.

We were separated whilst running through a panicking crowd. Thinking that Kurt was still following me I pounded into my back yard.

My mother was crying as I skidded to a halt in front of her. She didn't think I would make it back in time and she had been panicking whilst father tried unsuccessfully to calm her down. He bundled us into the shelter, locked the door and then sat down with us to wait. It was only then that I realized Kurt was gone.

Jumping to my feet I ran to the door but before I could go more than two strides my father had caught me and pushed me back.

"Kurt!" I yelled, struggling with him. "I have to go…Kurt!"

"It's too dangerous. He'll find shelter, he'll be okay."

I opened my mouth to argue back but stopped when the sound of the planes increased.

A deafening roar, a shrill whirring sound, a thunderous blast and the crashing of defeated buildings. These sounds were repeated too many times and then, after one final roar, there was silence.

Silence.

I thought the best place to start looking for Kurt would be his home. A small voice at the back of my mind told me what I was trying not to think; his house had no bomb shelter.

I kept my head bowed as I walked down the once familiar street, trying not to step on any of the cracks on the pavement. The nearly impossible task kept my mind clear of all thoughts of Kurt. I came to a halt at the end of the street and turned to face his house with my heart pounding and my hands shaking. I took a deep breath but instead of calming me it made me panic more. Burning; the smell of it filled the air, saturated every particle of it. My head jerked up and my stomach clenched with fear.

Half of Kurt's house was completely gone. Only the black, charred, smoldering remnants were left lying in disfigured clumps. The side of the house that remained was smoking slightly and obviously completely empty. If anyone had been here before, they weren't here now.

The local bomb shelter, I thought numbly. The one around the corner. Without looking at the house again I set off.

I didn't know what to do as I walked slowly around the bomb shelter after checking every person there twice. Kurt wasn't among them. I couldn't think where else he could possibly be, but I couldn't give up, I had to keep searching. I would find him.

It's been six months, six. I don't know where to look anymore. My friends say I should give up, move on, but I can't, it just doesn't seem right. I know Kurt's looking for me and he won't rest until he has found me. I won't rest either.

Drawing in a shaky breath I leant back against a low stone wall watching the crisp, browned leaves chasing an old, ripped newspaper page up the road. A tall spindly tree in a nearby front yard creaked as it was tossed from side to side by the wind. A large, apple green leaf fell from its branches, twirling through the air as it danced to the ground before coming to rest at my feet. I stood up and began walking aimlessly around the streets, allowing my attention to wander freely.

I had given up. It has been over a year and I have forced myself to let go, to accept that he is gone. I tried my hardest and it wasn't enough. I felt it when I stopped clinging to Kurt, to finding him. I felt a strange emptiness; a part of me was gone for good and now I didn't know what to do with myself. I was lost, automatically going through my daily routines. I was like a leaf floating down the river, going where the currents took me but unable to change direction because if I did change I wouldn't be able to survive the stronger rapids.

A bell tinkled and I looked up; my feet had taken me to a small café. I sat down, glancing across the small room when I felt a pair of blue eyes on me. My heart stuttered.

"Kurt?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Kurt!"

It was him. His face was a little slimmer than it had been when I'd seen him last and it made him look older but other than that he looked exactly the same. Same bright blue eyes, same carefully styled hair, same boy I fell in love with.

We rushed across the café towards each other, meeting halfway. After a quick glance around the room I grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him outside and around the corner of the building to sit on a low wall where we had some privacy from the street thanks to a large tree.

"Blaine!"

Kurt pulled me into a hug and broke down, sobbing into my shoulder. I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling the tears escape and streak down my face as I held him.

"How…What happened that day?" I asked Kurt when I was able to speak.

Kurt brushed away a tear, "When we were running to your house we got separated by a group of people heading for shelter and when I saw a young girl and her father I remembered my father and what if he didn't get to a shelter? So I had to go to him. I shouted to you but you didn't hear; the crowd was too loud. I ran back to my house but my father wasn't there. I was almost at the shelter when the first bombs hit; it was pure luck that the bridge I sheltered under wasn't hit by bombs or falling buildings.

I went to the shelter as soon as it was over. My father was there; he'd been hit by some debris whilst running to the shelter and needed to go to the hospital. I was going to come see you as soon as my father was attended to and I knew he was going to be alright, I knew you would be frantic, but…"

Kurt choked back a sob and I rubbed his arm, wiping the fresh tears away with my thumb. Kurt took a deep, shuddering breath.

"There were complications and my father got an infection, it was touch and go for a while. I've already lost one parent; I couldn't leave him."

I pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead, "I understand, Kurt. You don't have to try and justify what you did."

"I tried to contact you so many times." Kurt raised his head to look at me, "I wrote letters but I never got a reply. As soon as I could leave the hospital I went to your house but it was empty."

I closed my eyes for a moment, numerous emotions battling for release. We had always just missed each other during our searching, fate could be cruel.

I opened my eyes, meeting Kurt's blue eyes which glistened with tears. "My family and I moved to a house out in the countryside; my mother didn't feel safe in the city anymore. With everything being so built-up, even if our house wasn't hit by bomb there is a strong chance it could be hit by another building. Even though we would be safe in the shelter, Mother didn't think she could bear seeing our home destroyed."

Suddenly, I remembered something, "Your house was destroyed! Where do you live now?"

"Our house has been demolished." Kurt said in a small voice, "We're living with friends at the moment."

"How's your father?" I asked him.

"He's fine. It took him a while to recover from the infection and his injuries but he's better now."

I smiled, "That's gre-"

I broke off as the loud wailing of an air raid siren filled the air. People burst out of the café and surrounding buildings and began running to the nearest shelter. I looked down at Kurt fearfully,

"Where's the house you're living at? Does it have a shelter?"

Kurt raised a slightly shaking hand and pointed, "It's on the far side of town and there is a shelter."

"Too far away…" I muttered, "Is your father at home?"

Kurt nodded.

I took Kurt's hand and pulled him to his feet. "We're going to have to use the local shelter, our homes are too far away and we are not splitting up again."

We ran towards the shelter, dodging people running in various directions and keeping a tight grip on each other's hands. As we got nearer to the shelter we were driven forwards by swarms of people surging towards it and after a few moments trapped in the center of a panicking crowd we found ourselves inside the shelter.

"Let's go over here."

Kurt led the way over to a nearly deserted corner at the far side of the building where we sat down on floor, leant against one another and watched more people pile inside until the crowds around the doors thinned and the doors were pulled shut.

Then we waited.

After straining my ears for a few minutes I heard the bombers drawing closer, Kurt must have heard then too for his breathing suddenly started coming faster and shallower.

"Hey," I murmured into his ear, pulling him closer. "It will be ok; these shelters are designed for surviving attacks like these."

Kurt nodded but his heart was still racing, his eyes still wide with fear and his breathing only improved a little. As the first sounds of falling bombs reached our ears I held Kurt, stroking his hair and murmuring a mixture of words of comfort and our plans now that we had found each other again. I felt him relax and it helped calm myself down as well, I had been scared but just trying not to show it to stay strong for Kurt.

And then as suddenly as it had begun it was over. And this time we were together. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm not 100% happy with how this part turned out but I think I could work on it for another month and still feel the same so I'm sticking with this and going to move on from this story. The first part of this story was actually a short story I wrote several years ago as part of an English exam during my second last year of high school and the idea randomly came to me last week that it would make a good Klaine story so I Klainified it and decided to post it here. Whilst the ending of the first part was all fine for an exam short story I didn't think it would go down as well on here so I decided to make it a two-shot but writing a second part to a story that I haven't looked at in years and was originally finished is something I found pretty hard. What I'm trying to say in this ramble is I'm sorry if this story is nothing great or if you liked the first part but not the second.  
>I have a couple of ideas for one-shots and I'll start writing one soon so hopefully it will turn out better than this.<p>

Thanks for reading!


End file.
